


A SuperJoyous Family

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A three chapter one-shot Prompt for DISMAL_KNIGHTSupercorp Pregnancy, established relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Their wedding had been a beautiful occasion.

Kara’s family and friends attended. Lena, now more connected to Kara’s friends felt more comfortable calling them her own as well. Her family was all imprisoned. Except for some random extended cousin who Lena happened to be close to. She was the only family of Lena's who came.

They had tricked a horde of paparazzi that were trying to attend by renting out a more high end wedding venue under Lena’s name. The real venue was small and under Alex and Maggie's names. The two of them were engaged but not set to marry for 4 more months.

The paparazzi were very interested in the wedding between Lena Luthor and the Catco Media reporter who braved the Luthor name. Little did they know, Kara had convinced Snapper Carr to allow her to release an article the next day. One titled, _True Love With a Luthor_ her own self-written exclusive about her very own romance with Lena Luthor.

It left out the Supergirl parts of course. She talked about the day they met in Lena’s office, how Lena saw the reporter in her, how they started with interviews, which became lunches, then dates. Lena was powerful in the boardroom, soft in Kara’s arms, intelligent in the lab, kind to her employees, and a long list of amazing qualities that charmed Kara right off. It was her dark qualities that made Kara love her, her fears that she would become like the rest of the Luthors, her insecurities about how people saw her, that she would never exist outside of her name.

They had spoken their vows and exchanged rings. The wedding was beautiful. Eliza cried. So did Alex but if anyone dared to comment on it, she silenced them with a threat. Except Maggie. Maggie got away with everything when it came to Alex. Any reservations anyone had about the wedding were long ago silenced, Lena had saved Kara as many times as Kara saved her.

 

It would be a year before Lena thought about a family. She and Kara talked about it once. Kara said she loved children, but she wasn’t sure because of the whole, 'superhero' thing.

Lena saw Supergirl with children plenty of times. They adored her. She would often save them. She picked them up when the smaller ones came to her and their parents allowed. The affection on her face was worth the sight.

It wasn’t until she saw Kara with children that she knew she wanted to start a family with her.

Kara, with her glasses, in a cardigan, helping at a children’s event as part of a joint effort between Catco Media and L-Corp for the Children's Hospital. Children approached her as she showed them how to play a game. They were much less intimidated by Kara than Supergirl. Supergirl was their hero, most would approach her in excitement or step back shyly because she was larger than life to them. Kara, however, was more approachable.

She knew she wanted it then with her. Supergirl could protect their family and give a child someone to look up to, but Kara could make a child feel at home.

 

They considered their options after Lena brought it up to Kara. It was months of conversations, sometimes rolling into near arguments. They could adopt. They were both adopted. Wouldn’t it be wonderful for them to give a home to someone like them?

They considered it. There was so much red tape in the way. Nobody wanted to give a Luthor a baby. Lena was impatient and it hurt knowing that people would deny her a child just for her name. Kara didn't want her to feel more pain for that.

Kara found the solution as she spoke her concerns to her hologram mother.

She approached Lena later that night. She had traveled to the Fortress of Solitude to get what she needed for this to work, but if she did things the way her mother said it would, she and Lena would have a child that was their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena and Kara sat on their bed, both nervous about what they were about to do. 

“So how does it work?” Lena asked. 

Kara opened the box she had brought back with her. Lena looked inside and gave Kara a bemused look. 

“I know, I felt awkward that this was at the Fortress of Solitude.” Kara admitted. “It was even more awkward having it explained.”

Inside the box was a feeldoe. It had appeared out of one of the many crystals within the fortress as Kara listened to how it would work. 

“It’s apparently been made so that it will 'collect' my DNA and then insert that into, well, umm.” Kara felt a bit awkward explaining it. She blushed. 

Lena understood. It would work much like a real instrument for men did. She gave Kara a burning look. 

“Is it guaranteed to work?” Lena wanted to be sure. Kara blushed. 

“It was explained to me that it has a 90% chance of success.” Kara had stood through the entire explanation. It had made her feel awkward but once she had the feeldoe, she rushed home to Lena. They had a chance for their own child. One that was made of both of them. 

Lena bit her lip. “Okay.”

They had already had many discussions about if they chose to go a route similar to this for a child, that Lena would carry. Kara needed to be a hero and who better to protect Lena during her pregnancy? They also were not sure how pregnancy would affect Kara on earth. They were taking a risk just having Lena carry their child. 

Kara wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist. She smiled at the woman she was choosing to start a family with. Lena leaned into her as Kara lifted her chin and began a slow, languid kiss. 

Kara always moaned first. It always made Lena feel good, knowing she could affect the kryptonian so much. Kara could hear Lena’s heart rate increase. She could already smell her arousal. She was intoxicated. 

Lena pushed Kara onto her back and pressed her lips to Kara’s jaw, nipping. Kara bared her throat. Lena loved it, she could be as hard as she wanted, and Kara would only arch into her, breathing heavily. 

Hot breath ran down Kara’s throat as Lena tugged her upward. She pushed at the cloth on Kara’s shoulders, pulling sleeves down strong arms. Kara surged forward and kissed Lena with abandon. Lena continued to push her Supergirl costume down over her arms until it sat around her waist. 

Kara caught Lena’s hands which were playing at her waist, dipping just below the cloth. She grinned into their kiss. Lena knew what she was doing. She was distracting her for what she was about to do.

Kara’s hands gripped her buttocks as she turned them over. Lena allowed her to move them, Kara maneuvering her onto her back pressing hard kisses to all the skin she could reach until Lena was writhing. 

Lena heard the tearing of cloth. She had to buy many new outfits after she and Kara started life together. Lena didn’t care. They were material things and were worth so much less than having Supergirl herself look at her like she did. 

She gasped, arching her back as too warm lips wrapped around a nipple. Lena’s fingers weaved themselves through blonde hair. She moaned as Kara squeezed her other breast. Lena could feel herself already getting wet beneath the attention Kara gave her. 

Her dress was pulled from her, completely ripped down the middle. Lena didn’t mourn it, not when Kara’s blue eyes were so dilated as she sat up above her. Her outfit spread out around her waist. Lena’s hips thrust upwards, rubbing against Kara’s pelvis where she sat spread over her. 

Kara admired the look of Lena. She wore no bra. She could feel lacy underwear catching on the tights she wore while in costume. Kara could feel the heat emanating from Lena, could just barely feel the wetness that was already coating her panties. 

Lena’s eyes were darkened with desire. Her red lipstick was smeared, her hair was splayed out on the bed. Kara wanted to memorize the moment, knowing what they were about to do. 

She pulled away from Lena who groaned at the loss of her. Kara smirked at her, amused. Lena sat up and watched as Kara pulled her costume off entirely. Kara stood in naked glory. The first time they did this, Kara felt nervous and self-conscious. As the two of them slept together more often and Lena reassured her she grew more confident. 

Lena loved the look of her. Kara was both soft and muscular. Her abs were something to envy and her biceps, Lena could lavish attention to them for hours. 

Kara reached over and pulled the feeldoe out of the box. Lena sat up and stopped her as she moved to insert the end into herself. Lena reached out and pulled it from Kara. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Kara’s abdomen, stroking her hips as she kissed her way down. She licked at Kara’s skin until Kara was panting and whimpering above her. 

Lena spread Kara’s legs. She could feel Kara holding back as her hand threaded through Lena’s dark hair. Lena swiped at her folds. She moaned, Kara was panting above her, trying to hold on to her control. 

Lena wrapped warm, wet lips around her clit. Kara struggled to remain standing. Her hips thrust involuntarily, she was enjoying the way Lena felt wrapped around her. 

Slowly, Lena pressed the end of the feeldoe into Kara. Kara caught herself as she stumbled forward. She hadn’t quite expected that. 

Kara adjusted to the sensation of having the end of the feeldoe inside of her. She felt odd. It warmed suddenly and Kara realized that it must be activating. 

Lena leaned back, spreading her legs. Kara looked on hungrily. She leaned over Lena and kissed her, tongue diving into Lena’s panting mouth. 

Lena needed to feel Kara, now. She reached out and pulled Kara down until she was rubbing against the feeldoe. Kara gasped and pulled back. 

“I can feel it.” Kara gazed at her in wonder. However the feeldoe was made, it was allowing her to feel Lena’s warmth and wetness as she rubbed against her. 

She needed to be inside. 

“Lena?” Kara gave her a meaningful look. She wanted Lena to understand, if Lena had second thoughts, it was her chance to pull back, now. 

Lena only smiled. 

“Kara, please.” Her voice was a throaty whine. Kara would never have been able to resist her sounding like that. 

Kara lined herself up with Lena’s opening. 

“Slow, okay?” Kara told her. Lena nodded her agreement. There were times when Lena was overeager and she couldn’t help but push Kara while they were having sex. 

As Kara pressed into her, Lena let out a long, low moan. Kara panted. She could feel Lena wrapped around the feeldoe. Lena wrapped her arms around her, stroking the ridges of her spine. Kara got the message. She began to move. 

As Kara built a rhythm, Lena’s hips thrust against her. Kara was a mess of sensation. She could hear Lena’s wetness as the feeldoe slid in and out. They smelled of sweat and mixed arousal. The sensations the instrument was relaying to her own body was overwhelming. She could feel Lena tightening around her. Kara groaned trying to hold back. She wanted Lena to come first. 

Lena’s fingers dug into the skin of her back. Kara knew she was close. Lena was all moans and gasps now, her back was beginning to arch. 

“K-ka-ra.” Kara let go as Lena gave into her body's need. They reached their peak together. Kara could feel Lena squeezing and she realized that as her own fluids hit the kryptonian device it warmed and vibrated. Lena gasped at the sensation. She was going to come again quickly.

Lena could feel something, it had to be Kara’s altered fluids. She gasped and writhed at the sensation of fullness, hips thrusting involuntarily as she arched again and cried out. Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her, holding her against her. 

They were both breathing heavily as they came down. Kara pressed gentle lips to Lena’s face. She leaned back, caressing Lena’s now sweaty skin, tucking a strand of wayward hair behind her ear. 

“I love you.” Kara whispered softly. 

She slowly pulled out of Lena. Lena groaned at the sensation. She clung to Kara. She felt loose and weak. 

“I love you too.” Lena’s voice was a whispered croak. She wrapped her arms around Kara as Kara pulled her into sitting on her lap. They held one another like that for a while, until Lena tugged on Kara. She wanted a shower. 

“Shower, maybe shower sex and then sleep?” Lena proposed. She needed to cool off. Her skin felt sticky from their activities. Kara didn’t sweat, but Lena onew Kara enjoyed shower escapades as much as she did. 

Kara smiled. She let herself be tugged along. She hoped their efforts worked as Lena closed the door to the bathroom they shared and pinned her against it, kissing her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What had happened was, I got very sick and then I was sick for a week and now im finally better. Anyways look out for updates on everything else maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: smu


End file.
